


Nachts im Hochsommer

by goetterspeise



Category: Naruto
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goetterspeise/pseuds/goetterspeise
Summary: Teil 1Konohagakure. Nacht. Hochsommer.Sakura kann wegen der Hitze, die sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer angestaut hat, nicht einschlafen.Sie dreht sich von einer Seite auf die andere,was ihn zum Schmunzeln bringt, als er heim kommt.





	1. Heim kommen

Der Mond stand hell und in seinem vollen Umfang über Konoha. Die Sonne war bereits vor Stunden untergegangen, aber durch das offene Fenster ihres Schlafzimmers hörte Sakura nach wie vor die Bewohner des Dorfes, die lachten, schrien und über die Straßen eilten, um an ihr nächstes Ziel zu gelangen. Sakura stöhnte, denn sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als endlich schlafen zu können, war sie doch bereits seit heute morgen um fünf Uhr auf den Beinen.  
Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und schob ihre viel zu dicke Decke nach unten. Es war einer der heißesten Tage des Jahres gewesen und die Hitze stand nach wie vor im Zimmer. Da half es auch nicht, dass sie extra ihre Tür zum Gang offen gelassen hatte, um für einen angenehmen Durchzug des Windes zu sorgen.  
Entnervt stöhnte sie auf und drehte sich auf den Bauch, sie wendete das Kissen so, dass die kühle Seite nun nach oben zeigte, obwohl sie wusste, wie schnell ihr eigener Körper dieses ebenfalls aufwärmen würde. Sie hasste solche Nächte; konnte sie bei zu hohen Temperaturen doch nicht einschlafen.  
Und so war es kein Wunder, dass sie nach ein paar Minuten erneut ihr Kissen drehte, sich eine neue Schlafposition suchte, die nun kühle Decke wieder über ihren Körper zog und gleich wieder von sich schob. Es war schrecklich! Ein kleiner Schrei der Frustration entwich ihrer Kehle und sie schlug mit ihren Handflächen links und rechts neben sich wütend auf ihre weiche Matratze.  
Ein leises Lachen ertönte hinter ihr.  
Sakura drehte sich ruckartig Richtung Tür und erschreckte beim Anblick einer dunklen Silhouette, deren Körperbau ihr nur zu gut bekannt war. Ein schiefes Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre Lippen und sie setzte sich auf.  
»Dir ist schon klar, dass es ziemlich gefährlich ist, so heim zu kommen, oder?« Die Hitze war vollkommen vergessen.  
Er zuckte nur mit den Achseln, während er ins Schlafzimmer trat, schließlich sein Oberteil über den Kopf zog und es auf die Kommode neben der Zimmertür legte.  
Sakura folgte ihm mit ihren Augen, wie er um das Bett herum ging und wartete ein wenig ungeduldig darauf, dass er sie endlich begrüßte. Es waren erneut drei Monate gewesen, in denen er nichts von sich hatte hören lassen. Und auch, wenn sie sich freute ihn endlich wieder zu sehen, keimte deshalb ein wenig Wut in ihr auf. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht etwas Unbedachtes zu sagen.  
Er ließ sich auf der andere Seite des Bettes nieder und sah für ein paar Augenblicke still aus dem Fenster. Sakura setzte sich nun auf ihre Knie, beugte sich vor und berührte vorsichtig seinen nackten Rücken mit ihren Fingern, um ihm zu verdeutlichen, dass sie auch hier war.  
Keine Reaktion.  
Mürrisch fuhr sie seine Schulterblätter nach und hoch zu seinem Nacken. Endlich spürte sie die Bewegung seiner Muskeln unter ihren Berührungen und im nächsten Moment griff er mit seiner Hand nach ihrer.  
»Ein 'Hallo' wäre nett gewesen, weißt du?«, fragte sie und versuchte gar nicht erst ihren Missmut zu unterdrücken.  
»Hallo«, antwortete er monoton, drückte ihre Hand aber ein wenig fester, bevor er sie wieder los ließ und sich endlich zu ihr drehte.  
Sakura beugte sich vor, um ihn besser betrachten zu können, da ihnen der Vollmond von außen nur spärlich Licht spendete, obwohl es eine klare Nacht war.  
»Du siehst müde aus«, sagte sie schließlich, nachdem sie ihn eingängig gemustert hatte und strich ihm eine Strähne seiner dunklen und nun recht langen Haaren aus dem Gesicht.  
»Hn.«  
Sie hob eine Augenbraue. Es war manchmal wirklich anstrengend mit ihm. Gerade dann, wenn er nicht zugeben wollte, dass sein Körper sich nach ein paar Tagen Ruhe sehnte – der einzige Grund, warum er überhaupt zurück nach Konoha kam.  
Sakura wusste, dass Versuche ihn zum hier bleiben zu überreden, niemals von Erfolg gekrönt sein würden. Sie fand es schlicht furchtbar ihn jedes Mal aufs neue gehen zu lassen und zu warten, bis er wiederkam, nur, um dann drei Tage nichts anderes zu tun als ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er schlief, aß, sich auf die nächste Reise vorbereitete und kurz bei Kakashi-sensei vorbei schaute, um Bericht zu erstatten.  
Es blieb nicht viel Zeit für sie als Paar, für gemeinsame Ausflüge, Stunden vor dem Fernseher oder einem netten, kleinen Abendessen. Wofür er aber vielleicht auch so kein sonderlich großes Interesse aufbringen würde, selbst wenn er länger hier bliebe.  
Ihr Blick wanderte zu seinen Augen, die sogar in diesem fahlen Licht schrecklich müde wirkten – sie konnte dunkle Schatten unter ihnen erahnen.  
»Du solltest dich wirklich hinlegen«, sprach sie weiter und wollte sich ein Stück zurück fallen lassen, sodass er sich ins Bett legen konnte. Allerdings griff er nach ihrem Arm und hielt sie so davon ab.  
Sie wartete darauf, dass er etwas sagte, aber stattdessen strich er einfach mit seinem Daumen über ihren Unterarm, ihr Blick wanderte nach unten und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Züge.  
»Hast du mir was zu sagen?«, fragte sie neckisch und hob ihren Kopf wieder. Er kam ein Stück näher, sie konnte seinen warmen Atem auf ihren Wangen fühlen und eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren ganzen Körper.  
Es waren genau diese kleinen, intimen Momente, die er ihr viel zu selten schenke, wegen denen sie es schaffte so lange auf ihn zu warten.  
Geduldig zu sein, obwohl die Ungeduld in ihr schlummerte und versuchte zu keimen. Das Verlangen nach seiner Nähe, seinen Berührungen, zu kontrollieren, die sie jedes Mal in ein Stadium der vollkommenen Zufriedenheit fallen ließen. Sie liebte es, wie sie fühlte, wenn er bei ihr war. Weshalb es schlussendlich sie war, die sich vorbeugte und ihn vorsichtig auf den Mund küsste.  
Seine Hand wanderte ihren Arm entlang nach oben und er legte sie schließlich auf ihre Wange, während sie sich noch näher an ihn schob, darauf bedacht, nicht ihr Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.  
Viel zu früh lösten sich seine Lippen von ihren und er richtete sich wieder gerade auf. Im Schimmer des Mondlichts konnte sie ein angedeutetes Lächeln erkennen und Schmetterlinge begannen in ihrem Bauch herumzufliegen. Es war einfach wundervoll ihn so vor sich zu haben oder wie vorhin sein Lachen zu hören, dass er ihr nur sehr selten schenkte.  
»Und warum hast du vorhin die Matratze gequält?«, fragte er sie plötzlich und Sakura merkte, wie ihr ein peinlich berührter Rotschimmer über die Wangen kroch.  
Sie räusperte sich leise.  
»Ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn es so heiß ist und das frustriert mich einfach«, gestand sie schließlich und wagte es nicht ihm direkt in die Augen zu blicken. Sein schiefes Grinsen wollte sie erst gar nicht sehen, weil es ihr nicht gefiel, wenn er sich über ihre Macken lustig machte. Obwohl es gleichzeitig jedes Mal einfach atemberaubend war ihn genau dann anzuschauen, wenn seine Gesichtszüge weicher, jünger wurden. Sie konnte nicht oft genug an diese seltenen Momente denken.  
»Dann sollten wir vielleicht nicht im selben Bett schlafen«, flüsterte er ihr zu.  
Sakura wusste, dass er dabei nur daran dachte, wie ein Körper den anderen aufwärmen konnte, aber ihre Schmetterlinge sanken augenblicklich nach unten und sie spürte wie sich ein großer Stein in ihrem Magen bildete.  
»D-das geht schon«, antwortete sie hastig, umschlang seinen Nacken mit ihren Armen und legte die Wange gegen seine. »Siehst du?« Sie wollte nicht, dass er für die Nacht ins Wohnzimmer umzog. Nicht jetzt, wo er ihr seit langem einmal wieder die Gelegenheit gab ihn zu umarmen, seine Nähe zu fühlen und darauf hoffen zu können, dass er neben ihr einschlief, sie vielleicht sogar fest hielt, und am nächsten Morgen gemeinsam mit ihr aufwachte.  
Es brauchte keine großen, romantischen Gesten, er sollte seinen Schlaf bekommen – musste er sogar. Aber ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit, ein paar Augenblicke des Glücks, konnte er ihr nicht verwehren, oder?  
»Sakura«, begann er und strich ihr mit seinem Zeigefinger über ihren Rücken. Sie spürte diese sanfte Berührung nur allzu deutlich durch ihr dünnes Top hindurch und ein Prickeln überzog ihre Haut. »Ich bleibe hier. Aber du bist warm.«  
Ein Lachen entwich ihrer Kehle als sie sich von ihm löste und sie schob sich eine ihrer widerspenstigen Haarsträhnen hinter das Ohr.  
»Also rutsch.«  
»Willst du mir etwa einen Befehl erteilen?«, erwiderte sie halb belustigt, halb ernst, machte ihm allerdings platz und wartete darauf, bis er sich neben sie gelegt hatte und sie sich so an seine warme, nackte Brust kuscheln durfte. Sie hörte seinen Herzschlag, spürte die leicht beschleunigten Atemzüge und genoss einfach seinen herben Duft, der ihr in die Nase stieg.  
Erneut bildete sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und sie schloss glücklich die Augen, während er seinen gesunden Arm auf ihre Hüfte legte.  
Und auch, wenn ihr immer noch heiß war und der Durchzug es nicht schaffte, die stehende Luft aus ihrem Schlafzimmer zu wehen, machte es ihr plötzlich nichts mehr aus. Langsam kroch die Müdigkeit in ihre Knochen und sie drückte sich noch ein wenig näher an ihn.  
»Es freut mich, dass du heim gekommen bist«, flüsterte sie, bereits halb im Schlaf, »auch, wenn du nicht direkt wegen mir zurück gekommen bist, Sasuke.«  
Sakura merkte kaum, wie er sich neben ihr anspannte und als er nach einem langen Augenblick sprach, war sie bereits eingeschlafen.  
»Du bist wirklich nervig.«


	2. Fort gehen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teil 2  
> Konohagakure. Nacht. Hochsommer.  
> Sasuke möchte, wie jedes Mal, nachts in den Schatten verschwinden, wenn er das Dorf verlässt.  
> Er schleicht leise durch die Wohnung und nach draußen,  
> als sie plötzlich hinter ihm steht, während er fort geht.      

Der Mond war bereits weit über den wolkenlosen Horizont gewandert und die meisten Bewohner des Dorfes hatten sich längst in ihre Häuser und Wohnungen zurückgezogen. Nur noch vereinzelt hörte Sasuke hie und da einen Betrunkenen singen oder gegen Mülltonnen laufen.  
In der kleinen Wohnung stand die Luft, trotz des geöffneten Fensters und der offenen Schlafzimmertür, die für einen guten Durchzug sorgen sollte.  
Sasuke lag schon seit Stunden wach und wartete.  
Er wollte sicher gehen, dass sie nicht wach wurde, sobald er aufstand und das Zimmer verließ. Sie sollte ihn nicht gehen sehen. Ihre traurigen Augen, die sie hinter der stolzen Fassade zu verbergen versuchte, wenn er wieder aus dem Dorf verschwand, zwangen ihn jedes Mal fast dazu hier zu bleiben. Er konnte den Anblick nicht ertragen – also umging er ihn.  
Denn nicht zu gehen, war auch keine Option. Noch immer versuchte er all das, was er in der Vergangenheit falsch gemacht hatte, wieder zu richten und sich selbst zu beweisen, dass er es wert war Itachis Bruder zu sein.  
Ihr gleichmäßiges Atmen neben ihm wurde durch ein leises Grunzen unterbrochen und er konnte nicht anders als darüber zu schmunzeln. Er sah schon richtig vor sich wie ihre Wangen sich vor Scham röten würden, wenn er ihr das erzählen sollte.  
Wozu es aber wohl nicht so bald kommen würde, da er heute Nacht wieder fort gehen musste. Er war bereits viel zu lange hier. Länger als sonst und das wühlte ihn innerlich auf.  
Sasuke drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und beobachtete sie ein paar Augenblicke beim Schlafen, bevor er leise die Decke hob um darunter herauszuschlüpfen. Er setzte sich auf die Kante und verblieb einige Sekunden in dieser Position um sicher zu gehen, dass er sie nicht doch geweckt hatte.  
Auch, wenn er sich sicher war, dass er viel zu leise war, um sie beim Schlafen wirklich stören zu können, wollte er nichts riskieren.  
Denn wenn er ehrlich war, zögerte er sein Fortgehen einfach hinaus. Sasuke seufzte bei dem Gedanken, konnte aber eine friedliche Ruhe in sich spüren und für einen kurzen Moment war er wirklich versucht, sich einfach wieder ins Bett zu legen und neben ihr einzuschlafen. So wie die letzten zwei Wochen auch.  
Es fühlte sich gut an. Viel zu gut.  
Und das war etwas, was er für den Augenblick noch nicht verdient hatte. Sasuke erhob sich und griff nach seinen Klamotten, die auf der Kommode neben der Tür lagen. Mit geübten, leisen Schritten ging er ins Bad und zog sich an. Es war umständlicher mit nur einem Arm Hose und Oberteil überzuziehen, aber das war eine weitere Sache, mit der er klar kommen musste. Er hatte sich schließlich bewusst gegen eine Armprothese aus den Senju-Zellen entschieden.  
Nachdem er das Bad verlassen, seine Tasche vom Kleiderständer im Gang geholt und sie sich über die Schulter gelegt hatte, zog er seinen Mantel an und verließ die Wohnung.  
Als er auf die verlassene Straße trat, wehte gerade eine laue Brise den Dreck des Bodens auf und Sasukes Mantel nach oben. Draußen war es glücklicherweise nicht mehr ansatzweise so warm wie in der Wohnung.  
Sasuke blickte noch einmal zurück zum Eingang des Wohnhauses, bevor er seinen Weg in Richtung Tor begann.  
Weit war er allerdings noch nicht gekommen, als er hinter sich plötzlich schnelle Schritte vernahm. Er wollte schon zur Seite gehen, um die Person vorbei zu lassen, doch da erkannte er das Chakra. Er fluchte leise und ging zügig weiter, obwohl er gleichzeitig ein Glücksgefühl empfand, dass sie ihm mitten in der Nacht hinterher eilte. Anscheinend war er doch nicht so leise gewesen wie gedacht.  
»Warte! Ich komme mit.«  
Bei dem Klang ihrer Stimme, blieb er stehen und drehte sich um. Sie trug ihre Kampfkleidung und er erkannte die Riemen eines Rucksacks.  
»Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde es nicht mitbekommen, wenn du dich aus der Wohnung schleichst?«  
Sie blieb vor ihm stehen und sah ihn von unten heran mit einem bösen Funkeln in den Augen an. Ihre Hände hatte sie in die Hüften gestemmt.  
Sasuke musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu schmunzeln. Er wusste wie furchteinflößend sie sein konnte. Wenn auch nur aus zweiter Hand, weil sie ihm gegenüber irgendwie eher süß wirkte, sobald sie sauer auf ihn war.  
Vielleicht, weil ihre Wangen immer rot wurden, wenn sie sich darauf vorbereitete, oder wegen der immer gleichen Pose, die sie nutzte. Eventuell aber auch, weil er es mochte, wenn sie diese Seite von sich zeigte. Die  
selbstbewusste, angriffslustige und nicht diese Besserwisserische, Anhängliche und Nervige, die sie früher jedem gezeigt hatte.  
»Sasuke! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?« Sie ging auf die Zehenspitzen und musterte sein Gesicht, das von oben herab von einer einsamen Laterne beschienen wurde.  
»Hn.«  
Sie stellte sich wieder normal hin und seufzte theatralisch, während sie sich mit den Fingern über ihre Stirn strich.  
»Ich weiß, dass diese Reise dazu dient, deine Süden zu bereinigen«, begann sie schließlich, »aber irgendwann sollte es auch einmal reichen. Sasuke, du tust so viel für dieses Dorf und den Frieden. Bitte quäl dich nicht selbst weiter.« Sie sah ihm mit einem entschlossenen Blick an, bevor sich ihre Lider kurz schlossen und sie tief durchatmete.  
Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, lag etwas Trauriges in ihnen.  
»Und vor allem bitte hör auf andere zu quälen. Du tust damit niemandem einen Gefallen. Weder dir, noch uns anderen … mir.«  
Sasuke war von dieser Aussage überrascht. Er musste ehrlich zugeben von dieser Seite hatte er es noch gar nicht betrachtet. War er doch viel zu sehr darauf fixiert gewesen, das Andenken an seinen Bruder zu wahren und der Welt zu beweisen, dass er für seine Sünden büßen wollte.  
Sie schien von Sekunde zu Sekunde, in der er ihr nicht antwortete, nervöser zu werden und begann plötzlich mit ihren Händen vor sich herumzufuchteln.  
»Vergiss das Letzte. Das war nur … einfach so gesagt. Du weißt schon«, plapperte sie darauf los.  
Sasuke musste an ihren Satz von neulich denken. Daran, dass sie glaubte, er würde nicht direkt wegen ihr heim kommen. Anscheinend war sie sich wirklich nicht darüber im Klaren, wie wichtig sie für ihn war.  
Aber wie auch, wenn er zu verbissen versuchte, einen großen Teil seines Lebens ohne sie zu bestreiten. Auch, wenn sie nichts mit seinen Sünden zu tun hatte, gehörte dieser dunkle Teil ebenfalls zu ihm. Und damit wohl auch in ihr Leben.  
»Ich will in zwei Tagen in der Wüste vor Suna sein, also sollten wir uns beeilen«, sagte er schließlich, nicht bereit seine Gedanken auszusprechen, aber sie ungeschehen machen konnte er auch nicht. Erst musste er in Ruhe darüber nachdenken.  
Sasuke wandte sich wieder nach vorne und lief einfach los. Sie atmete hörbar aus und folgte ihm dann mit ein paar Metern Abstand. Erneut schlich sich ein Schmunzeln auf seine Lippen und er flüsterte zu sich selbst:  
»Danke, Sakura.«


End file.
